twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria
Victoria is a minor antagonist in Twilight and the main antagonist of New Moon and Eclipse. Biography Victoria was originally a member of James' coven. It is unknown which vampire made her but she became a vampire in 1914. She created the vampire army that attacks Forks in ''Eclipse. ''Victoria was romantically involved with James until his death. After which, she decided to amass an army against Bella because it was due to her (and Edward) that James is dead. She was killed by Edward Cullen. Appearances Twilight She plays a small role in the first book, where she assists James, her lover and coven leader, in attacking Bella Swan. When they fail and James is killed, she wants revenge on Edward Cullen, so she decides to kill his mate (Bella Swan), a desire which is not known during the book, and the characters assume she is out of the picture. New Moon In the novel New Moon, Victoria returns to try and destroy Bella to get back at Edward for murdering James. However, she fails to attack Bella due to the vigilant protection of Jacob Black and the other Quileute werewolves. Bella sees what she believes is fire on the water after she jumps off the cliff, but it is actually Victoria and her hair. By the time the Cullens return, Victoria has still not been caught as she attempts to get at Bella. Eclipse Then in Eclipse, Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires in nearby Seattle, where she kills over thirty people of all ages, races, and size to build her army. Eventually, while her army is fighting with the Cullens and werewolves, she and Riley, another vampire she created, come across Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and Seth Clearwater (a werewolf). She then fights Edward while Riley fights Seth. Seth kills Riley, and Victoria tries to escape. Edward catches her and beheads her. Victoria and Riley's remains are subsequently burned. Appearance and Traits Vampiric Traits Victoria, like all vampires, possesses inhuman beauty, speed, strength, endurance, and agility. Victoria's special ability is to know when a place is safe to escape to. How this carried over from her human life is unknown. Physical Appearance Victoria is described as feline or cat-like with long, swirling red hair that is usually described as looking like wild fire, and she has a high pitched voice. She is very pretty. In preparation for her role in the Twilight film, Rachelle Lefevre (the actress portraying Victoria) watched lion attacks on Youtube and acted like a cat for a day to get used to acting "feline." Etymology Victoria means 'victory' in Latin. Relationships James Victoria's major love was James. They were mates until he was killed by the Cullens for attacking Bella Swan. After his death, Victoria continued to love him, and this love fueled her desire to kill Bella in revenge. Riley Riley was a newborn whom Victoria told she loved. In reality, she did not have feelings for him and was still in love with James. Victoria simply told Riley she loved him so that he would listen to her more. (He was deeply in love with her, though.) References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also * Rachelle Lefèvre Category:Vampires Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Nomads